


The Ladies Have Landed

by orphan_account



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, I HATE YOU, Idiots, dumb, stupid gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Kate's first kiss. Cute fluff and some feelings angst because aw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ladies Have Landed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of intending on doing a couple of first kiss scenarios (I make no promises because I am the worst fic author ever sorry) so there could be more if I manage to get my act together. The cute flirty awkwardness is my favourite part of a fic, and it's also one of the most fun bits to write.

She had no one to tell about this. Usually one would expect that when a single – separated – person started to fancy a co-worker they'd have a friend to gossip about it with, but she had no one to regale with her complaints. It was a co-worker, so as the headteacher she was technically their boss, meaning that she couldn't really tell someone that she worked with (not until she checked the staff rulebook anyway). The largest problem of it all happened to lie in the person's gender.  
Somehow, she was falling for a female subordinate, who had been her closest friend at the school since they arrived a few years ago. She'd thought she was safe from the fairer sex, since she got her heart broken at university all those years ago, and then there'd been John and she hadn't felt like this for anyone else in such a long time, in fact she hadn't felt like this for anyone, in such a long time. That had meant that she hadn't needed to come out to anyone, none of her friends knew, and certainly none of her staff did. It hadn't mattered because it hadn't affected her life, even if she had wanted to scream at some people's small mindedness on quite a few occasions.  
If she's have got to pick anyone to tell about this, it would have been Kate. That was turning out to quite possibly be the worst thing about this whole situation, the simple fact that she had to hide something from the person that had become her best friend, and that she couldn't turn to the person she usually would in times of need to discuss this with. She wanted to talk to her about it as though they were talking about someone else, so that she could vent and have her advice. Also, sometimes she just wanted to remark on how attractive the younger woman looked that day, which wasn't really possible when the only person she wanted to make those remarks to was the woman they were aimed at.  
Distancing herself from the younger teacher seemed as though it might be one of the only ways to attempt to regroup, as seeing her everyday at work was not helping. Half-term was approaching, and if she managed to actually take the week off maybe that would be enough time to really re-evaluate how she felt and make some sort of useful decision or something. She just hoped something could be done.

“I'll see you when term starts again, I have no intention of being dragged here over the break,” the blonde slammed her car boot shut on a mountain of paperwork with a smile.  
“Don't you say that every time?” Kate joked with a small smile as she finished packing heaps of exercise books into her car.  
“I mean it, this time,” she said firmly.  
“Of course you do,” the younger woman laughed. “I'll see you bright and early the Monday after next then.”  
“Don't sound so doubtful!” she laughed. “Have a good week.”  
“You too.”

“Mum are you okay?” William had wandered into the kitchen to check on how long dinner was going to be to find the blonde staring blankly at the wall opposite.  
“What? Oh yes of course,” she immediately resumed preparing dinner as though she had never stopped.  
“You looked kind of spaced out,” he frowned.  
“I was just thinking about all the paperwork I'm going to have when I go back to work,” she said airily.  
“Right. Well I hope that goes well.”  
“Thank you William. Dinner will be in about 20 minutes, could you extract your brother from whatever battle he's currently yelling at his Xbox about?”  
“Fine,” he sighed.  
“Tell him I said he has to lay the table, it's his turn.”

By Wednesday she was going vaguely stir crazy. Her job usually took up about 90% of her time, so being at home wasn't something she usually got to do, nor did she ever really have the time to go out socially. Caroline had assumed the time would be relaxing, but it was actually just incredibly boring. She wanted to call Kate. Or go into work so she could see Kate. She just wanted to interact with Kate, if she was honest. That was pretty bad, considering she was supposed to be using this time to stop thinking about her. But she was finding that she'd happily give up comfortable clothes and late mornings for more time to see Kate.  
“Mum there's someone at the door for you,” William yelled from the hallway, interrupting her internal pity party.  
She stood up quickly, hurrying to the door before her mind even really thought about who it could be. Stopping at the stairs for a moment she considered, realised she had no idea and continued down the stairs at a steadier pace.  
It was Kate. She looked beautiful, framed by soft sunlight, standing awkwardly in her doorway.  
“Kate! I wasn't expecting you,” she tried to get her facial muscles under control as William disappeared into the house, his task over. “Come in, come in,” she beckoned, taking her coat and leading her to the living room. “Would you like anything to drink?” she questioned like the good hostess she was, hovering in the doorway to the living room.  
“No, thank you, I'm fine,” the younger woman smiled as she settled onto the sofa. “I figured that by now you might be going a little crazy, I mean I even questioned your secretary and she hasn't seen you in school all week yet, or even received any emails from you?” she grinned.  
“I have been going rather insane to be quite honest,” she admitted, and also got comfortable on the sofa, a proper distance away from her subordinate.  
“How are you? Apart from a little stir crazy?”  
“I thought I'd be incredibly relaxed but I'm actually just incredibly bored,” she laughed.  
“You're always relaxed, anyway. At least on the surface.”  
“Of course, it's my professional face. It just happens to come in handy in my personal life often too,” she laughed and looked at her subordinate for a long moment. “How did you know I'd need saving?”  
“You're a woman of action, you like to be doing things, you enjoy the constant challenge that working as the headmistress of a school gives you, even when you want to throttle the board of governors because they never seem to know what they're talking about,” she grinned. “Also I thought you'd be missing me by now,” she teased.  
“Oh obviously,” she said as sarcastically as possible, looking down into her lap to avoid Kate's gaze, to avoid the truth of the statement.  
“Just as I thought,” Kate laughed, and it was followed by another moment of quiet.  
“Are you sure I can't tempt you with some tea?” she offered, again.  
“Hmm, only if I can annoy you when I make it,” she laughed.  
“I suppose I could live with that, deal,” she smirked and lead the way to the kitchen, where Kate proceeded to stand awkwardly in the way.  
“How many days have you spent at work this week?” Caroline asked with a smile, fully expecting her answer to be all of them.  
“Guess?” the younger woman laughed.  
“It's a good thing I don't pay you overtime,” she grinned and awkwardly leaned around the brunette to retrieve two mugs from a high cupboard, inadvertently pressing her body against the other woman's, a steadying hand placed on Kate's hip for balance. Both women had to fight an audible gasp, their eyes locking as the blonde found herself taking her time because she just happened to be rather distracted. Later she would have to admit that she took far too much time than was necessary fumbling for mugs, not looking at what she was doing because her eyes were fixed on her companion.  
She wanted to kiss her so badly. She could feel her warmth through the fabric that separated them, the press of her body against her own. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to press her against her kitchen counter and kiss her like they were teenagers stealing passionate, quick moments while their parents weren't looking.  
For a moment she believed that Kate wanted it to, and that made her waver, actually considering giving in and kissing this wonderful creature that she had trapped in her kitchen.  
Eventually the blonde moved away, mugs safely in hand, though she could have sworn that she was followed by something like a sigh of disappointment by the other woman.  
“Probably should have just said excuse me,” Caroline joked weakly, awkwardly fiddling with the mugs on the side.  
“Probably,” the younger woman agreed, regaining her composure with a mischievous smile. “I'm sure you had more fun reaching around me though,” she flirted, grinning.  
“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Caroline coughed, trying to cover her telling smile.  
“Oh, of course not,” she smirked as the older woman approached her again, intent on getting the milk from the fridge that the younger woman was mostly leaning on. “Excuse me, please.”  
“What if I don't move?” she asked cheekily, grin widening.  
“I'll have to put my teacher voice on, maybe give you detention,” she smirked.  
“Hardly much of a punishment,” Kate laughed breathily while Caroline stepped closer, moving well into her personal space.  
“Oh really, Miss Mckenzie, do you have a problem with the way I discipline my charges?” she said sternly, standing so close to the other woman they were practically touching.  
“Maybe just one of them, Headmistress,” she breathed and almost involuntarily moved forward, her body swaying toward Caroline like a flower towards the sun.  
“Oh, do you have any ideas of better ways I could discipline this particularly troublesome student?” she moved her hands to rest on the counter either side of Kate, pressing her into the counter.  
“Hmm, I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something,”the brunette couldn't stop the way her eyes flicked down to pink, full lips, or the way that her tongue slipped out to wet dry lips, catching the older woman's attention, though her gaze had already been trained on the other woman's lips.  
“You'll have to give me time to consider what's appropriate,” she mumbled as she finally closed the gap, drawing Kate into a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around her and bringing her even closer, while pressing her even harder into the counter with her hips. She broke the kiss after a long moment to nip at the soft skin of Kate's jaw and neck, being careful not to leave any marks (much to her own disappointment).  
“Do you feel punished yet,” Caroline murmured against her skin, smirking as she raised her head to look into pupils blown wide with lust.  
“No, er,” the younger woman cleared her throat. “I think I might need a much more severe punishment than that, just to truly make sure I won't do it again.”  
“Of course, I'll have to think of something much more... taxing” her smirk widened into a grin as she kissed her again.


End file.
